A Bitter Reunion
by newserkzzz
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 400! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T CAUGHT UP WITH MANGA. The dragons have finally begun to make their move. In order to save their children, they must battle the threat that is Acnologia. Gajeel discovers the bitter truth as he lets out years of frustration. Fate is cruel. The long-awaited reunion was not what they hoped to be.


**_A Bitter Reunion_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT or its characters. I'm simply using the characters as a way to express creative freedom with no intention of profit. **

**This story is basically my little prediction of Metallicana appearing next manga chapter. Hopefully he does, even though 401's title is "Igneel vs Acnologia"**

* * *

><p>Levy gaped in awe upon the sight of two dragons clashing in the sky as their deafening roars reverberated into the night sky. It was surreal, and terrifying as the two titans clashed in the sky. The Grand Magic Games had just ended a few months ago, but never in her mind that she would be seeing a sight like this so soon. But still, a sense of relief washed over her, because the one who had come to their aid as their ray of hope was none other than Natsu's foster father Igneel, the Fire Dragon King. Levy watched as Natsu just slumped there, watching the dear father that he missed so much battle the monster known as Acnologia. Lucy, on the other hand, was currently trying to snap him out of his stupor.<p>

No one expected this coming, not in a million years. Levy had to hand it to the dragons for thinking this up. But there were so many questions racing through her mind as well. Her thought process was interrupted by the sound of Gajeel grunting, writhing on the floor in pain.

Levy snapped her attention to him.

'_If Igneel was sealed inside Natsu all this time, then that means…!'_

"Ngggh! GAAAAAH!" Gajeel roared as a wave of magic energy expanded outwards from his body. The massive energy wave knocked Levy and Juvia back as well.

The mighty roar of the Iron Dragon resounded across the area adding an even more deafening experience for those present as he jumped out of Gajeel's body. The ground shook violently as he landed, looking up as the battle between Acnologia and Igneel raged on. The Iron Dragon, Metallicana appeared to be assessing the situation carefully, but an Iron Dragon's Club to the face interrupted his train of thoughts.

"You goddamn piece of scrap metal heap!"

Metallicana sighed. Of course, the brat.

"YOU TOOK YOUR SWEET FUCKIN' TIME FOR 14 GODDAMN YEARS AND NOW YOU HAVE THE FUCKIN' BRASS BALLS TO SHOW YOURSELF TO MY FACE!?" Gajeel roared in anger and frustration.

Metallicana's nostrils flared. He glanced at his son. _His brat….._ And flicked him across the ruins with a finger, sending him crashing into a pile of debris. Gajeel yelped. The little blue one, he noticed, shouted after him.

"Is that how you greet your old man who's been gone after so long, and the one who's going to save your sorry ass from the big bad dragon?" Metallicana reprimanded, as Levy rushed to Gajeel's side to make sure he was okay.

"I HAVE A FUCKIN' RIGHT TO, YOU OLD DRAGON FART!" Gajeel shot back, yelling in anger as he rose from the rubble. Levy squeaked in surprise at his outburst. By the way he reacted, Gajeel was perfectly fine.

"And here I was expecting you to come running like a lost young dragonling finding its way back to its parents. Not that I would care, anyways." Metallicana sarcastically remarked.

"Fuckin' bastard. Goddammit…. do you even know how I've felt all these years?" Gajeel choked as he leaned back on a piece of debris, covering his eyes. He wouldn't let his old man see him crying like a baby. Absolutely not. Over his dead body. It always had been that way.

Levy was surprised to see the Gajeel she knew act this way. Always keeping people away from a safe distance, no one really knew how he felt. Although he had grown closer to the guild and its members, there always seemed to be a wall between them. Levy believed that part of it was due to his abandonment. But today, that wall has been torn down. All the pent-up feelings Gajeel had bottled up all those years, they were now flowing out like water rushing out of a dam. She knew that one of these days he'd show his true self, but she never thought that today would be that day.

Amidst the battle that raged on in the sky, for both father and son it felt like time stood still. There was no need to say anything, because they knew what were in each other's hearts. They never needed words to know what the other felt. For them, this silence between them was enough. Levy stood still. There was nothing she could say or do right now but to leave the two to themselves. All she can do right now is to stay by Gajeel's side as someone to lean on if the need arise.

Metallicana glanced up once again as another roar rang out through the sky.

"Like Igneel said, we don't have time to explain everything. Right now, we need to deal with Acnologia first." Metallicana spoke as he prepared to enter the fray, flapping his metallic wings as it rattled.

"You should get out of here. You still have E.N.D. to deal with. I suspect Tartaros will probably make a run for it too. Don't let them get away."

"Wait! Don't you even think about leaving again!" Gajeel dashed over to Metallicana, glaring directly into his eye. Metallicana simply clambered away to get some space to launch himself upwards.

"Wait!" Gajeel cried out, as Levy rushed to hold him back.

"I'm glad he's found someone like you." Metallicana glanced back briefly, addressing Levy. "Do me a favor and get him out of here for me, won't you, little one?"

Levy nodded as she knew what was going to happen. This could be the last time they spoke with each other. This could be a farewell as far as she knew.

"Yes, I will. You can count on it." Levy said with as much muster as she could.

"Gihi. I'm glad to hear that." Metallicana said, as he soared high into the sky, slamming into Acnologia.

"Metallicana!" Gajeel's scream echoed skyward. Metallicana paid no heed, instead launching his roar against the Black Dragon.

"Gajeel! We need to go now! You heard what he said!" Levy grunted, trying to hold onto his arm as tight as she could to drag him away.

"Let me go, shrimp! I gotta stay and fight too!" Gajeel protested as he frantically tried to join the battle, trying to shrug away the iron grip the shrimp had on his arm. He could see Natsu was doing the same as well, with Lucy trying to reason with him too.

"Ugh! You're giving me no choice! Solid Script: Pillory!" Levy casted. A pillory immediately locked Gajeel's arms and neck, including his legs, causing him to trip over.

"What the hell, Shrimp!?" Gajeel shouted in annoyance.

"Look, your dad asked me to get you to safety. And over my dead body if I'm going to let you break my promise, you hear me Redfox!?" Levy glared, as she got up close to his face, grabbing his collar. For once, Levy looked fearsome in Gajeel's eyes.

"Juvia, put him in your Water Lock, I can't possibly carry him away alone."

"Right, sorry about this Gajeel-kun". Juvia apologized as she encased him in her water.

Gajeel's response was a furious gurgle from inside as he passed out.

"Levy, I'm done with Natsu over here, so let's get out of here." Lucy said, joining the two with a knocked-out Natsu in tow hanging over Taurus' shoulder.

A screeching roar echoed above them once again. Lucy and Levy took one last glance at the dragons before they ran. Their visions blurred from the tears, knowing that this was too cruel. But still, they resolved to do what the dragon slayer's parents entrusted them to. Protect their sons.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End<em>**


End file.
